The organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been increasingly used in high-performance display due to its advantages of high brightness, wide viewing angle and rapid response speed, etc. With the increase of its display size, the conventional passive matrix organic light-emitting display (Passive Matrix OLED) requires a shorter driving time of a single pixel, which needs to increase the transient current, thus increasing the power consumption. At the same time, the application of a large current will cause the voltage drop on the ITO (pixel electrode) line to be excessively large and the working voltage of OLED to be too high, thereby reducing its efficiency. The active matrix organic light-emitting display (Active Matrix OLED) inputs OLED current by progressive scanning via switch transistors, which can solve these problems very well.
The array substrate row driving circuit (Gate on Array) integrates the gate switch circuit on an array substrate, thus achieving a high-degree integration of the driving circuit, reducing costs both by saving material and reducing process steps.
As to AMOLED (active matrix organic light-emitting diode) display, not only the generation of a row strobe signal is required to control the ON/OFF state of the pixels connected to the gate line, but also a control over the ON/OFF state of the organic light-emitting display diode is required. The state control signal of the organic light-emitting display diodes for an AMOLED display backplane constituted of the P-type transistors is a positive level signal to ensure that an OLED component is in an OFF state during the process of writing display data into the pixel units, while after the display data have been written into the pixel units, the OLED component turns on and emits light so as to ensure that the displaying image will not flicker due to the unstable state of the pixel circuit when the data are being written.